Trattato Cromwell II.
Un passo tratto da "Coming down the mountain" di Olaf Scholz.''' Tratto dal romanzo “Coming Down The Mountain” di Olaf Scholz, edito dalla Dumpswick & Sons nel Giugno del 2020. Non era possibile che Mark non sentisse le risate. Fresche, giovani, meravigliose risate di donne nella notte; animate discussioni in una lingua incomprensibile giungevano ovattate ogni sera, specie negli ultimi giorni della settimana, alle orecchie di Eddie. Eppure Padre Karl, il Dottor Wilson e anche Mark, cosi come ogni altro suo compagno di scuola erano assolutamente convinti di sentire ringhi, sbuffi, schianti e grida perverse in quella notte la fuori che invece tanto attirava lui. Non che avesse condiviso con altri oltre Mark e il Dottor Wilson i suoi pensieri, non voleva passare per matto. I Demoni della Notte. “Dobbiamo guardarci dai Demoni che cavalcano le strade della nostra città quando il sole va a riposare... Essi sono giunti dopo la fine della Prima Era dell'Uomo e al momento la nostra Scienza non è in grado di sconfiggerli. Ma è in grado di difenderci. Finchè il sole continuerà a splendere e le nostre porte saranno salde essi non potranno entrare a farci del male e noi potremmo continuare a prosperare seguendo il Disegno.” Cosi recitava sempre Padre Karl quando chiudeva le sessioni di Scienza al college. I Demoni della Notte dovevano essere, al di la delle elucubrazioni religiose del vecchio, una sorta di esseri umani trasfigurati dall'ultima Guerra. Guerra che con l'uso massivo di armi batteriologiche aveva trasformato in bestie deformi e assetate di sangue la precedente popolazione mondiale... E poi c'era il Disegno. Mark si sentiva felice e comodo a far parte del Disegno. Come noi tutti del resto. Diceva che era bello far parte di un grande programma volto a darti un senso sul pianeta, evitando di nuocere agli altri. Si raccontava che l'ultima Guerra, che concluse la Prima Era e portò la razza umana vicinissima all'annichilimento, scoppiò a causa dell'esaurirsi delle risorse di acqua potabile e superfici coltivabili, ormai troppo esigue per far fronte al fabbisogno di piu di venti miliardi di persone. Cosi l'Unico Governo decise di attuare il primo passo del Disegno. Quella che nei libri di storia viene raccontata come l'Estinzione Sbagliata, la prima e nera pagina della Seconda Era dell'Uomo. La Prima Estinzione condusse alla fine 18 miliardi di persone, e la cosa crudele fu che non c'erano regole a riguardo. Non furono scelti coloro che erano pronti a Estinguersi, l'Unico Governo mirò a caso, nel mucchio. Ma non c'era tempo. Questo avveniva 40 anni fa e al giorno d'oggi il mondo era di molto cambiato, migliorato. Dotato di risorse stabili e Estinzioni pianificate. Eddie faceva parte con la sua generazione del Quinto Programma di Estinzione: sarebbe andato incontro alla fine all'età esatta di 63 anni. Anche Mark faceva parte della medesima Estinzione ma era stato piu fortunato di lui dal momento che gli era stata data la possibilità di Procreare. Il DNAConsult di Eddie non era stato dichiarato adeguato sin dalla nascita. Eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava. Non si sentiva felice come gli altri. Le domande pressanti nella sua mente, una volta gestibili, animate da una forte curiosità comunque cosi insolita, adesso lo portavano a chiedersi se gli altri non fossero tutti pazzi. O se lo fosse lui. A peggiorare le cose si era aggiunto negli ultimi anni quello Snake, il “suo” amico segreto. Si incontravano sulla Rete, quasi sempre deserta: la Rete non faceva parte di nessun Disegno, non era contemplata da Padre Karl e veniva comunemente deifinita come il male illegale. Eppure sembrava essere la cosa piu interessante che Eddie avesse mai visto. Snake gli aveva fatto ascoltare musica che non veniva dall'Eurodyne... era rimasto commosso soltanto nell'apprendere che esisteva musica al di la di quella passata dall'Unico Governo, ma la cosa che lo aveva lasciato senza parole era che Snake affermava che quella musica era stata prodotta da uomini in carne ed ossa e non da un ComputerMaze come l'Eurodyne. Gli uomini erano in grado di comporre musica? Se lo avesse detto a Padre Karl lo avrebbero condotto di sicuro dal Dottor Wilson. Anche se diventava sempre piu difficile evitare di trarsi in inganno e canticchiare o fischiettare musica diversa da quella dell'Eurodyne: specie quel pezzo che Snake teneva sempre, dei Blue Oyster Cult, che recitava, come un'incessante sentenza, piu o meno cosi: You see me now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars I've been living on the edge so long Where the winds of limbo roar And I'm young enough to look at And far too old to see All the scars are on the inside I'm not sure if there's anything left of me Don't let these shakes go on It's time we had a break from it It's time we had some leave We've been living in the flames We've been eating up our brains Oh, please don't let theses shakes go on Snake gli aveva rivelato una cosa alla quale Eddie non credeva. Affermava di aver smesso di prendere la Medicina anni prima e che godeva lo stesso di ottima salute. Gli aveva insegnato come sintetizzare un contromedicinale per evitare all'80% gli effetti della Medicina, dato che fino all'età di 30 anni era costretto a prenderla sotto gli occhi del Dottor Wilson. Eddie non credeva realmente che si potesse sopravvivere senza medicina ma la sua curiosità ebbe il sopravvento e provò qualche volta a usare la soluzione proposta da Snake. Ed era da quando aveva cominciato a combattere la Medicina, comunemente chiamata tra di loro la “pillola”, che al posto delle grida dei Demoni sentiva quelle fresche, giovani, risate nella Notte. Snake asseriva che si stava svegliando. Oh, please don't let theses shakes go on